Double Boom
by Foryou123
Summary: The team investigates a series of bombings. Kono is smitten with Steve. As the case develops, as does their relationship. Not good at summaries. McKono!
1. Smitten

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fic, ever, so please enjoy! And constructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated!**

**I dont own Hawaii five-0. (But if I did Kono would have a more prominent role)  
**

* * *

Everything was hazy. Blurry. Spinning.

His head hurt. Everything felt painful…and hot. Steve was lying face up on the ground. His head turned sideways. Kono…Kono…No…. He shot up, his eyes frantically searching for his partner.

He scanned around. What had happened? Everything happened so fast. His eyes spotted her lifeless body, sprawled a few feet away from a burning car. His burning car.

"No…no...Kono!"

He rushed over, she looked bad. Her eyes were shut. There were cuts and bruises all over her face, legs, arms... He frantically felt for a pulse. Thank god it was there, weak, but there. He clutched her and held her close to him.

"Come on Kono… stay with me, help is on the way. I NEED A MEDIC! PLEASE!" he yelled.

He saw in the distance red and blue lights flashing. Ambulances….A wave of relief flooded through him.

"OVER HERE! PLEASE" he desperately yelled.

"Kono... Kono it's gonna be okay. Stay with me please," he clutched her tighter. "Please for me..." Please." He whispered.

He glanced up at the distant lights. He could see the lights spinning, he tried to focus his gaze. There were ambulances present. They were there for a long time.

But why wasn't anyone coming?

* * *

2 days ago

Kono smiled as she looked at Steve enter from across the room. How gorgeous he looked today, hell how gorgeous he looked every day. Kono sighed and turned back to her paperwork. "No Kono" she thought to herself. "He's with Cath now, get him of your damn mind and get back to work!"

There was knocking at the door.

Kono glanced up. "Cuz! Just the person, could you give this stack of files to Steve? He's been asking for them."

"Why can't you do that yourself?"

"Well, you just happened to walk in here, eager and all. And, well you know Steve hasn't been the happiest person around lately…"

Chin chuckled "Alright, throwing me under the bus eh? Speaking of which, what's eating him lately?

"Dunno, he's been like that for a week now. D'you think its cause Cath hasn't been around?"

Thinking of which, where HAS Cath been lately? She hasn't been around headquarters, nor has she joined them lately in their afterwork hangouts.

"Dunno. Maybe they had a falling out. Do you think that's whats making him Mr. Moody?"

thought, and a flicker of hope went through her head. So they're fighting?

No, she thought to herself, she shouldn't be happy over someone's breakup. Nor should she be looking to steal Steve from Cath. She liked Cath. She did. Just…not with Steve. She sighed and looked at the mount of paperwork on her desk. Can a case just come up already? She hated sitting in her stuffy office looking at black and white words, she longed to be out kicking ass.

A knock on the glass woke her from her thoughts.

"We got a case" Steve mouthed

* * *

Steve looked up from the case file and saw an eager and overly excited Kono coming out of her office.

"We got a case?" She asked

"Yup"

Kono punched the air and did a victory dance.

Steve laughed. That girl never failed to make him smile. He had been having a rough week. Cath and him had a discussion about where their relationship was going. She thought it was going nowhere. Steve had tried to reason with her but she left anyway to clear her head. This on top of the mound of work he had been getting the past week had made him a grumpy old sod.

He glanced at Chin and Danny. Both were fidgety and cautious when approaching.

"Whats up with you two?"

They looked at each other.

"Well… you know lately…..you've been…..uh.."

"Stubborn.

"Well uh..i'd say more detattched…."

"Moody."

"What Danny means is that you've been a little distant lately." Chin said as he glared at Danny.

"No, what I mean is that he's been a grumpy old man and a pain in the ass for the past week!"

Steve looked at Chins growingly concerned face and Dannys crossed arms and-stop-being-a-dick face and laughed.

"Right, right, sorry guys, been a tough week" Steve said smiling.

"Ok ok enough boys." She nodded at the case file. "What's the case? I haven't kicked someone's ass in too long."

Steve swiped at the computer monitor.  
"Martha Shaw, 41, was killed by an explosion in her home just an hour ago. She was the CEO of Insight Corp which is, as you all know, an Investment firm here in Hawaii. COD was suffocation due to the fumes."

"Was there anything suspicious found?" Danny asked while looking at the crime scene report.

"We don't know, but bomb squad is en route, so I suggest we all go down there to take a look around."

* * *

They got to the crime scene around 15 minutes later, looking around they saw 3 firetrucks parked by the house with two ambulances, there was also a crowd forming.

"Ok," said Steve looking around. "Chin and Danny, go interview neighbours and the crowd and see if anyone saw anything out of the ordinary. Kono and I will go look inside the house."

As they started to disperse, a huge explosion was seen and heard from one of the ambulances. The force of the explosion pushed everyone off their feet and onto the floor.

There was silence and ringing in their ears.

Then the screaming started.

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed! This is my first fic ever so reviews and improvement suggestions area always welcome! **


	2. Flush Rush

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Didn't expect this much so I'm extremely grateful!**

* * *

Steve was the first to get on his feet.

"IS ANYONE HURT?" he yelled.

Screams and pleas for help were filling the air as the team and the firemen rushed to put out the flames. As the smoke cleared, it was evident that the people in the ambulance were dead. 3 civilians were mildly injured and were taken to the hospital.

"The two medics who died were Greg Baker and Stephan Down, both 28 years old."

"Alright, so why would someone blow up this house and _then_ blow up an ambulance?" Steve said. Frustration was clear from his eyes.

"Do you think the medics were the main target and not Martha Shaw?" Kono mused.

"Not likely," Danny responded, "They wouldn't know which responders in particular would come to the scene."

"Kono, you alright?" Steve asked as Kono winced while rubbing her left arm.

"Yeah boss just a small scrape."

"Sure you don't need to get it checked out?"

"Yeah brah" Kono laughed as she playfully hit him with her left arm.

"Alright then," Steve chuckled "let's go back to HQ and look over the crime scene pictures."

* * *

"So HPD and bomb squad confirmed it was a bomb, went off with a timer." Chin said as he walked in the room. "Both ME's were killed from head injury from the blast while Martha was killed by the fumes."

"Ok, Kono, check whether Martha had any disputes with anyone, check financial records, anything unusual that hints someone would want her dead."

"Yes Boss."

Steve's phone rang. "McGarrett…ok be right there."

"There's been another explosion," Steve sighed. "and again, there was another one when the ambulances showed up."

"Let's get over there" Danny said and headed out the door. As he walked towards the door, Cath entered.

"Cath? This is not a good time Cath" Steve said as he walked towards her.

"When is it _ever_ a good time for you? We need to talk."  
Kono glanced over. "Boss, take your time, we'll meet you there." Kono's gaze lingered on Steve for a moment, then turned to follow Chin out the door.

* * *

"Vic's name is Richard Page, he's a doctor at a nearby hospital. From the looks of it, he was in his car when the bomb inside went off. Killed almost immediately."

"According to a witness, second blast came shortly after the ambulances arrived. Took out 3 medics." Kono reported as she walked towards the group.

"So this attacker is killing people, _and then _killing responders?"

Steve walked towards the group. "So what have we got?" he asked.

Kono glanced up at him. Her boss was as focused as ever. Whatever Cath had said to him, he didn't look particularly affected.

Danny recited what they had found.

"Ok so Chin and Danny, see if we can find any overlap between the first vic and the second." Steve was still confused about the deaths of the medics. So why would someone want to kill the medics that arrived? To make sure there were no survivors? To make sure that no one could help rescue the vic? Kono looked at her boss.

"You alright boss?" she asked.

"Yeah," Steve glanced up at Kono's concerned face and smiled, "Nothing to worry about, let's just catch this son of a bitch."

"So no overlap between the two vics, at all?" Steve said into his phone. "Nothing unusual about either of their financials…..? Alright, thanks Danny."

"This guy has already taken out 7 people, and we haven't got ANY leads?" Kono said, understanding Steve's frustration.

Steve sighed. "Let's call it a day and look at it again tomorrow with a fresh mind."

* * *

Steve woke early around 5 in the morning. He hasn't gotten much sleep lately and now with Cath and the case…he had had a restless night. He decided to go for a morning swim in Waikiki Beach and clear his mind.

He had just emerged from the water when he noticed a familiar face sitting a few feet away on the beach.  
"Kono!" he waved and shouted a greeting.

Kono heard her name being called and her eyes darted up. Her face immediately flushed up when she saw her boss emerging from the water.. Her eyes couldn't stop lingering over his ever so gorgeous body.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked as he plonked himself down next to her. He noticed the flush on her cheeks.

"Uh…" she stammered "Couldn't sleep so decided to come out here, I do just live a few steps away." She grinned at him. "And you brah? You do this all the time? Figured you'd be a running kind of person."

"Decided swimming would clear my mind, things haven't exactly been going smoothly and the case is really frustrating..." Steve paused. "Cath also broke up with me."

"Oh!" Kono's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. If you ever wanna talk about it…I'm always here." She added softly.

Steve glanced up. He was so used to her kicking ass in the field that he never noticed this softer side of Kono. And since when did she care so much about him? His eyes kept lingering over her vibrant brown eyes. And since when were her eyes so pretty? He never noticed much about Kono, I mean he knew what a fighter she was but she was always around Chin so he never really gotten to get to know her.

He chuckled. "I'm fine Kono really. " He playfully nudged her. "Say lets go for a swim. Race ya!"

Steve's phone rang. "Yes Danny?"

"I think we got something."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter seemed like a filler chapter…It has also been more case-based than I liked. Next chapter will be more suspense filled, I will update soon! Oh and Happy new year to everyone! **


	3. Oblivion

**A/N: Thanks for all the love, this means a lot to me! Am I updating too fast? *laughs* I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out, hope you guys do too!**

* * *

"What have we got?" Steve asked as he and Kono walked into headquarters.

Chin glanced up from the monitors taking in both Steve and Kono's wet hair. His gaze lingered for a moment.

"So, smart man like me, I cross checked the list of our first vic's employees with a list of patients the doctor treated." Danny said. "and guess who I found."

"Who!" Steve yelped. Finally, a breakthrough!

"Natalie Gates. She worked for our first vic until last month. She was fired as they had to cut people due to budget reasons. She committed suicide a week ago, and that is where Mr. Handsome, our second vic treated her in the ER. But it was too late, she died on the table. "

"My man!" Steve grinned as he clapped Danny on the back.

"Ok so we're looking for someone who blames both vics for Natalie's death. Does she have any relatives..?" quipped Kono.

"Right you are my dear, meet Howard Gates, Natalie's husband." Chin put up his picture on the monitor.

"Wait a minute... I've seen that guy! He was a medic, I saw him at the first crime scene!" Steve pounced. "Must be him! His wife's suicide must be the stressor! But why kill the responders on scene?"

"He must blame the responders for not being able to save his wife, so he wants to kill those responsible for her death!" Kono said.

Steve beamed at Kono "Well done, where does he live?"

* * *

Five-0 team emerged from the house half an hour later.

"He's not there!" Chin yelled coming out the door.

"But it's definitely him, bomb squad found fragments of bomb making material in his basement. But no sign of him."

"Ok," Steve said, quickly thinking. "I don't think he's done getting revenge, to catch him we need to find the next victim and prevent that bomb from going off. We need to brief HPD about the second bomb, make sure responders are cautious of the second bomb."

* * *

As Danny and Steve were driving back to HQ, Danny kept glancing at Steve.

"What's the matter man, something on my face? Quit staring!"

"What's going on with you and Kono?" asked Danny.

"What? Nothing!" Steve said puzzled.

"You think I didn't notice when you both walked in this morning_, together_? _Both_ with wet hair?" Danny pressed on.

"What? Nothings going on! Wha..How do you even notice these things?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Not that hard, seeing that Kono was glaring at me when we walked in, did my phone call disrupt something?" Danny smirked.

"Besides you should be careful, you shoulda seen Chins face when you guys walked in earlier" He laughed "he _definitely_ noticed the wet hair, you two better troop carefully."

"I swear Danny nothing's going on, why do you keep thinking that!" Steve said as they made their way up the stairs to 5-0 HQ.

"Fine babe, maybe nothings up with you but she's totally smitten with you."

"Nah man" Steve said doubtfully, suddenly remembering the flush on Kono's face when he saw her this morning.

"Yeah she's always staring at you, and don't you notice how much energy she suddenly has when she's around you."

Steve spluttered loss for words. True, Kono always had a special energy whenever she was around him, but he was always too caught up with one thing or another to really notice. Steve glanced at Chin as they walked into the room. Chins eyes kept flickering back and forth between Kono and him as they gathered around the table.

"She's hot" Danny said to Steve from the corner of his mouth

"She's pretty and she kicks ass" he said again.

"You should take more notice" he whispered with a smirk.

"Shut up" Steve whispered and nudged him in the stomach.

"OW"

"What's going on with you two?" Kono said bouncing over. "oh boss, you still owe me a race." she flashed a smile at Steve. Steve stared at her. Danny smirked.

"So what are we looking for here?" Chin cut in and Steve was back to business.

"Anyone who our perp believes to have contributed to the death of his wife."

"Ok," Chin tapped on his tablet. "Think I've got something. Stephanie Brewster, was Natalie's psychiatrist, she diagnosed Natalie with depression after she was fired. Has got to be her, he probably blames her for not curing her depression hence leading her to suicide."

"We got to get to her before he does. Chin and Kono, go inform HPD about the idea of the second bombs and get bomb squad then meet us there. Danny and I will go find Stephanie."

"Ok boss I'll get our gear" Chin said as he walked towards the door. Kono started to follow when Danny stopped her.

"Man, my arm really hurts from the explosion yesterday, don't think I'll be a good back-up for you bro, I think I'll go with Chin, Kono would be a more reliable partner for now." Danny winked at Steve and followed Chin out the door and left a bewildered Steve spluttering.

"So are we going?" Kono asked and walked out the door. Steve noticed a skip in her step and smiled. "Oh Danny" he thought.

* * *

They arrived at Stephanie's house, "Stay behind me" Steve mouthed at Kono and pulled out his gun. Kono did the same and followed. He stormed in kicking the door, Kono was right behind him.

Stephanie was in the kitchen doing the dishes when she heard a BOOM of the door being kicked down. She rushed to the hallway.

"FIVE-0!"

After Steve stormed into the house, there was no sign of Howard. Steve holstered up his weapon. "Ma'am, five-0, we're here to help. Has anyone entered this house today?"

"Yes the gas man was here, they said there was a problem with the gas on the whole street. Why?" She asked, scared, as Steve ushered her out of the house.

"Ok, ma'am we need to get you out of here…" Steve began.

Stephanie was now pale with shock. "But please…my daughter is upstairs."

Before any of them could react, they were all thrown off their feet by a blast from the kitchen. Thankfully the wall was blocking them from the blast, but the flames were thick and were spreading fast. Kono darted up the stairs to retrieve Stephanie's daughter.

"KONO" Steve yelled after her as he ushered a very distraught Stephanie out the door, then darted back in the house to help Kono.

Kono appeared at the top of the stairs clutching a little girl, they both ran down the stairs. By now the flames were so big, Steve could feel the sweat trickle down his face. "Come on sweetheart" Steve said to the little girl and she sprinted out the door into her mums arm. As Kono followed, suddenly a large chunk of concrete dislodged itself from the ceiling and landed directly in front of Kono, blocking her only way out the door.

"KONO!"

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there… any comments on the progression of McKono's relationship? Again, reviews and comments are always appreciated! **


	4. Loss

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is not as good as previous ones, been busy with school work but I just had to update this. Thanks again to the wonderful reviews, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

"KONO!" Kono heard Steve yelling her name through the flames.

Shit. Ok. Calm down. She thought. Find a way to get out of this mess. By now the flames were growing stronger than ever. She felt the heat of the flame growing nearer and jumped back. She rushed into the nearby bathroom and grabbed a towel and soaked it in water and used it to cover her nose and mouth. She frantically opened random cupboards, hoping she could find something useful to use.

* * *

Steve was feeling hopeless and desperate. The house was burning down and he couldn't find anything to stop the flames. He rushed around the garden hoping to find a hose or something to put out the flames.

* * *

Aha.

She could just make out the red outline of the fire extinguisher as she grabbed it and rushed out to the hallway. By now the flames were so thick and everything was smoky and hazy. She knew to use the fire extinguisher she had to use both hands. She took a deep breath and dropped the towel she had pressed against her mouth and sprayed the extinguisher towards the flame.

* * *

Aha.

Steve found the hose not far from the garden and turned it on, water spraying everywhere. He rushed back to the house, just in time to see a frantic Kono emerging from the flames, coughing, spluttering and clutching a fire extinguisher. He grabbed her and led her out the house as they both collapsed on the garden.

"You alright!?" Steve quickly asked as he scanned Kono for any injuries.

"Yeah boss," Kono said in between coughs, "I always find ways out." Steve frowned.

"Better take you to the hospital. You don't sound alright to me!" He glanced up as a worried Danny and Chin rushed up to them. "Chin and Danny can take care of the fire. C'mon" he said as he helped Kono up.

* * *

A few blocks away, Howard Gates looked up from his binoculars with his hands clenched in fists. Damned cops, how dare they intervene. Stephanie deserved to die. She killed his wife. His dear, darling wife. He took out a photo of his wife, stroked it and whispered.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let anyone get in the way of my revenge."

He put the photo away and peered into the binoculars. Now, the male was helping the female into his car and drove off. He put his binoculars away, jumped into his car and followed.

* * *

They were at the hospital for the next six hours. The ER was full as there was a pile-up on a highway and they had to do a number of examinations to make sure there was no damage to her lungs. By the time they finished it was already three in the morning.

"You're still here boss?" Kono asked as she walked towards him. "I told you, you could go home first, you didn't have to wait up." A guilty look slid onto her face.

"No its alright, wanted to see if you were ok." Steve noticed a flush coming on Kono's cheeks and laughed, she was kinda cute when flustered. "C'mon I'll take you home."

"Nah boss it's alright I can just catch a cab or something…" Kono paused as she motioned towards an empty road. "It's really late, you need to get some sleep for tomorrow, I'll find my way back!"

Steve took hold of her hand and dragged her round the corner. "C'mon don't be stupid, there are hardly any cabs this late, my cars just parked right down the street."

They were a few meters away from Steve's car when Steve noticed he was still holding onto Konos hand. He saw the flushed smile on Kono's face and he let go of her hand. Before any of them could react, a blast from the car knocked them off their feet.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Everything was hazy. Blurry. Spinning.

His head hurt. Everything felt painful…and hot. Steve was lying face up on the ground. His head turned sideways. Kono…Kono…No…. He shot up, his eyes frantically searching for his partner.

He scanned around. What had happened? Everything happened so fast. His eyes spotted her lifeless body, sprawled a few feet away from a burning car. His burning car.

"No…no...Kono!"

He rushed over, she looked bad. Her eyes were shut. There were cuts and bruises all over her face, legs, arms... He frantically felt for a pulse. Thank god it was there, weak, but there. He clutched her and held her close to him.

"Come on Kono… stay with me, help is on the way. I NEED A MEDIC! PLEASE!" he yelled.

He saw in the distance red and blue lights flashing. Ambulances….A wave of relief flooded through him.

"OVER HERE! PLEASE" he desperately yelled.

"Kono... Kono it's gonna be okay. Stay with me please," he clutched her tighter. "Please for me..." Please." He whispered. He didn't want to move her as he didn't know what kind of trauma her head sustained.

He glanced up at the distant lights. He could see the lights spinning, he tried to focus his gaze. There were ambulances present. They were there for a long time.

But why wasn't anyone coming?

He felt Kono's hand tighten round his and looked down.

"They won't come…" she whispered. "Remember…we warned them…" Her grip loosened. "Second explosion to take out responders…"she breathed.

Shit. Steve thought. He had told Danny and Chin to warn responders and HPD to not go near an explosion.

No one was coming to save Kono.

Steve didn't know what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter was alright, will be updating soon with the next! Again, reviews are always appreciated. PS. The idea of attacking the first responders and the car bomb was taken from Criminal Minds. Almost forgot to credit, thanks Sharonpijl for reminding me!**


	5. Help

**A/N: In honour of this week's new episode of Hawaii Five-0, here is a new chapter. Sorry for the delay in updates, been so busy with school...**

* * *

Steve McGarrett was at a loss. Never had he been so helpless. Kono was lying there, with a weak pulse and barely conscious and he didn't know what to do.

But he was Steve McGarrett. Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett. He had encountered situations far worse than that of now. He could save her. He had to save her.

A realisation flooded into his mind. He remembered they had just walked from the hospital. The hospital... Steve peered into the distance, he could only just make out the white outline of the hospital and he knew that he had to carry Kono there. It was the only way.

He scooped up Kono in his arms, and felt her wince and groan at the sudden movement.  
"Sorry" he murmured, "I got you."  
By now, his head was pounding from the blast, his vision was spinning and his leg coordination was flailing. He had doubts that he could make it to the hospital.

* * *

A distance away, the EMTs on scene were watching at the man struggle to carry the girl to the hospital. He was walking in wonky lines and it was evident that he was in deep pain. Derek, one of the EMTs couldn't take watching this scene unfold. He said to his partner Alan, "Dude this is bad, he needs to stop moving her, it might make her worse. We have to get in there and help them."  
"We can't do that man, they told us if we do, we're gonna get bombed up too! Do you want that?" But Alan was also concerned with the situation. The guy was also deeply hurt, he had been trained to help those who needed it, and it pained him that he couldn't do anything.  
"I'm going in man," Derek said to his partner, "come if you want."  
Alan immediately followed, grabbing a kit and a stretcher, and headed in.

* * *

It was too much. His head was burning, the wounds on his body were hurting more than ever and the aching in his leg were weighing him down.  
"So sorry, Kono," Steve whispered "Gonna put you down for a bit, ok?" he gently laid her on the floor. Kono's hand found Steve and she squeezed it. "It's okay." She mouthed. By now she was pale, sweat trickled down her face, and her eyes were wide with terror.

"HEY! Are you alright?" Steve turned around and saw two EMT's rushing towards them. He felt a wave of relief and was grateful that they came. "Be careful…." He started.

"It's alright sir, we're here to help." Steve noticed he sounded calm but the EMT's eyes kept darting around, as if at any moment something bad would happen.

"We need to get out of here." They carefully laid Kono onto the stretcher and swiftly made their way to the hospital. Steve just hoped they'd get there in time.

* * *

**A/N: Was this chapter written badly? I'm not particularly satisfied with it… Sorry it's so short! Anyway hope you enjoyed! Will try to update within a week…  
PS. Yay for the upcoming Chin episode! I've always said that Chin deserves more screen time! And when is that Kono arc coming back, curious to see what Adams bro did...**


	6. Hurt

**A/N: Sorry for the extreme delay, been busy with work and there has just been a lack of inspiration... But I'm back! And here's a new chapter.**

* * *

For the next week, Kono shifted in and out of consciousness. Some days were better than others, the worst was when they had to revive her. It was a close call. They had said that she was dangerously close to the blast, that the blast was directed towards where she was standing. They also had said that if the two paramedics hadn't helped in time, Kono wouldn't be alive.

Steve stayed in the hospital for this whole week, always by her side in those rare occasions that she was conscious.

Danny and Chin had stopped by this morning to check on the both of them.  
"Brah I think you should go home... You know shave and shower..." said Danny and he glanced at Chin, "You don't look good too bro"  
Chin remained silent. The only person who took this harder than Steve was Chin. On the fourth day of Kono's admittance into the hospital, Steve had demanded that Chin went home to rest. "I'm asking you this as your boss," he had said 'go home and get some rest, and I'm not asking." after a few more threats that involved how Chin would lose his badge if he didn't do what his boss told him, Chin begrudgingly went home.

Steve glanced up and saw Chin in a worse state than he was. Chin's hair was dishevelled, he had grown a stubble and Steve swore that he was wearing the same shirt. Anger burned inside of him, he abruptly stood up and went up to Chin. "What did I tell you man? I told you to get some rest!' he spat.  
Chin kept silent, looking down.  
"What's she gonna do when she wakes up and sees you like this huh!?" Steve inched closer, by now their faces were almost touching.  
"Back up bro" Danny said, swerving in and pushing Steve away.  
Steve flinched at the touch and shoved Danny's arms off him. Chin silently left the room. Steve followed. "Where you going Chin, I haven't finished! Hey!" he grabbed Chins shoulder. The next thing he knew he was being tackled and pinned against the wall by a fuming Chin.  
"This is all your fault" Chin spat. "If you had protected her...if you weren't together that night, she wouldn't be in this state..!"  
Steve was spluttering, trying to free himself from Chins grasp.  
"What are you trying to do huh, take advantage of my cousin? "What do you want with her!" Chin tightened his grip.  
"Oi hey hey!" Danny rushed out of Kono's room. "Cut it out!" he pried Chin off Steve. "Boys, apologize." When none of them said anything he added "Now boys!"  
Both of them mumbled a soft 'Sorry' and Danny stalked off muttering to himself.  
As Chin turned to go, he felt Steve's touch on his shoulders and turned around.  
"Chin, I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was uncalled for, Im just worried about you, and I'm also really worried about Kono..."  
Chin's tense face now relaxed a little and patted Steve's back. "Me too Brah. I'm sorry too for blaming you. It wasn't your fault." He paused and took a deep breath. "And if you and Kono really want to be together, well, I can't really stop you there." He patted his back again. "Just treat her well Brah." Steve started to say something but Chin quietly walked off, leaving a bewildered Steve standing there, unable to tell him that he and Kono weren't even together.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter but…thanks for reading! As always, reviews are always appreciated! Till next time...**


	7. Revenge

**A/N: I'm back! It's been too long, but I'm officially done with high school! Here is a new chapter in honour of the season finale this week. To be honest, I have had a lack of inspiration from the past few episodes and am really contemplating whether to tune in next season… But that tiny McKono moment in the last episode really got me happy again :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves. -__Confucius_

* * *

Howard Gates was a very angry man. Not only did his bomb fail to kill Stephanie Brewster, but the surprise he gave the two 5-0 detectives didn't manage to blow them up either. He cursed under his breath. Security had tightened around Hawaii and he had only just managed to slip in the hospital disguised as a medic to check on how the wounded 5-0 officer was. It was two weeks later and she was still in a coma. But it was the grieving team members that made him feel satisfied, he indulged in the misery of them and watched as two of them argued and fought. No officer deserved to be happy. Every officer or medic responsible for his wife's death deserved to wallow in misery, just like how he had when they failed to save his wife. He had also been round to Stephanie's house, hoping to finish the job, but her security detail had tightened and there was no way he'd get through those HPD officers. By day, Howard was driving around aimlessly, thinking of how to plot revenge for his wife, by night, he was wasted in the dark alleyways of Hawaii, shouting profanities at whoever was nearby.

Howard woke up from yet another drunken night with his wife's portrait on his bedside table. He remembered this day three weeks ago. His wife had committed suicide three weeks ago. Three weeks ago the first responders to his house failed to save his wife. And today… today would be the day they paid.

He got up and drove to a storage unit that he rented, with his half-finished weapon at the back of his car. His eyes burned with fury, and all that filled his mind was revenge.

* * *

That morning, Chin stepped into Kono's hospital room to check on his dear cousin. Steve and Danny were at the precinct checking out a lead, and they both insisted that Chin take the week off to look after Kono. He stopped at the doorway and looked at Kono lying on the bed. She was the only family that believed in his innocence when HPD had accused him of taking those money years ago. She had been there and offered words of comfort when Malia had been killed. He loved her and he couldn't lose her. He went in and sat on the chair next to her and as he did her eyes started to flicker and her hand gave a slight movement. At once, he called the doctor and held on to her hand.

"Kono…?"

Her eyes began to open.

"Officer Kelly, please step back." said the doctor, rushing in to check her vitals.

"She is stable for now, she seems to have a concussion but we'll have to wheel her in to do some tests later to know the extent. She is a tough one that Officer Kalakaua. I'll be back in an hour to do some tests."

"Thank you doctor." He went up to Kono and sat down next to her.

"How you feeling cuz?" Chin helped Kono sit up. She seemed dazed and confused.

"Take your time, I'll get you some water and I'll tell Steve and Danny you woke." He smiled.

* * *

"Ok, that's great… Ok, Danny and I will run down this lead and we'll come over and see her tonight. Alright, thanks Chin." Steve got off the phone.

"Kono woke, doctors are saying she has a concussion but won't know the extent till they run some tests. We'll run down this lead then go see her later."

"You alright Steve? You don't seem to be too happy." Danny said.

Steve paused. "I don't know, I feel like her getting hurt was my fault. I should have done something, shielded her…. I'm her boss. I promised her I'd take care of her. When she first came into 5-0 I promised Chin I'd never let her into harms way. I.."

"Stop it" Danny said. "When she joined 5-0 she knew what risks she was getting into. She's a tough one that Kono, she'll pull through! What were you supposed to do, be a psychic and know that bomb would go off? No. You didn't know what would happen so stop sulking and get off your ass and lets catch this son of a bitch!"

"Ok ok thanks for those words of encouragement" Steve said sarcastically. "Ok here's something, I ran Howards relatives names on the database, and his cousin rented a storage unit in of town a few days ago. It could be him."

"Or it could actually be his cousin."

"Well unless his cousin cab come back to life from the dead.. It's him alright. Let's go check it out."

"Ok, I'll put a BOLO on his cousin's car too if that son of a bitch stole more things from a dead guy."

* * *

"So now that Kono is alright, maybe you could ask her out." Danny asked while they were driving.

"Why are you so interested? Stop asking so many questions."

"Well if you let _me_ drive _my_ car then maybe I wouldn't be asking so many questions and prying into your business." Danny retorted.

"I don't know, it seems too soon, I mean Cath just broke up with me."

"What? Like there is a rule or something? Here we are."

They parked the car and cautiously found storage unit 133 and asked the manager to open it.

There was a desk in the middle of the unit. Danny and Steve went and inspected the items on it, and what they found shocked them to the core.

* * *

Chin was filling Kono in on the case progression when Danny and Steve rushed in.

"We gotta get out of here." Danny said breathlessly, he motioned to the nurse outside. "Evacuate everyone. NOW!"

"Hey Danny, Steve, guess what? I'm fine! Doctors said the concussion was mild, I'm quite lucky actually, they said…" Kono quipped enthusiastically.

"Good to see you're good hun but we gotta leave now." Steve said.

"Guys, Explain." Chin interrupted.

"Bomb squad found material in Howard's storage room that could blow up a whole building. The BOLO we put out for his cousins car was found. In it were the blueprints for this very hospital. His car was found outside. He's here. And he's going to blow this place up."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it seems quite rushed... Hope y'all enjoyed though and looking forward to the season finale! Reviews are always appreciated (:**


End file.
